I Have Fought the Good Fight
by Petraverd
Summary: Jewel the Unicorn's thoughts during his last moments. Companion to Your Servant is Calling.


_"For I am already being poured out like a drink offering, and the time has come for my departure. I have fought the good fight, I have finished the race, I have kept the faith. Now there is in store for me the crown of righteousness, which the Lord, the righteous Judge, will award to me on that day – and not only to me, but also to all who have longed for his appearing."_

_- 2 Timothy 4:6-8_

* * *

The sounds of fierce fighting roar all around me, though they are merely a distant ringing in my equine ears as I continue to evade my own opponent's blows. There is no room to rear, and weariness prevents me from using my horn to its full advantage. And yet still I continue, knowing that my cause is a worthy one, one that I am willing to give my life for. Out of the corner of my eye, I see one of my human companions, the girl called Jill, being dragged away somewhere. It is only a vague perception as my focus continues to be on the Calormene in front of me. Dodge after dodge, blow after blow, so many that I've lost count and have lost all sense of time and then… 

And then I see him. My dearest friend, fighting for his own life, as I am fighting for mine. Fighting for his country, for the Lion, as I am. He is standing in the dreaded doorway, sword to sword with none other than Rishda Tarkaan. And in that instant, I fear for him. I fear that he will be drawn through that door, that awful door that seems to swallow all that come near it. I cannot bear to think of such a fate befalling my King, my sovereign, and my friend. I let a short whinny escape from my lips, unbidden, and in that one moment, I am struck.

Yes, in that one moment of fear for my friend, my enemy has seen an opportunity. He has struck me down, and I am in no shape to return to my hooves. Already I feel a bit faint, and I doubt that I will last much longer. All I can hope for know is that my efforts have been enough. The nameless Calormene I faced has turned to another, leaving me to my death. My eyes close, my breathing becomes strained, and I am certain that this is the last anyone will ever see of Jewel the Unicorn.

And yet, though I face death, I am strangely at peace. I know that I have done all that I can. I know that the fight I have fought was a good and noble one. It was the right thing to do, and though it was not easy and ultimately cost me my life, I find it was worth it. For I do not think I could have lived with myself had I passively stood by and done nothing to fight this evil spreading across my beloved country. Yes, I have fought the good fight. My time has come, and I will welcome it. I have never lost my faith that Aslan would set things right, and even now I still believe he will.

For it is his country that I go to now. I find myself drawn to him, through a doorway that seems familiar, and yet not ominous as it once was. I stare in the Lion's face, loving him with every fiber of my being, and though his mouth does not move, I hear his voice deep in my heart: "_You have served me well. Well done, good and faithful servant."_ He invites me through the door to be with him, and there I see my dear friend Tirian, along with Jill and Eustace and so many others that came through the door with me. And this is our reward: that we who have served Aslan, the one who we all have longed to appear, can now spend the rest of eternity with the one we love.

The one we serve.

And the one for whom we fought the good fight.

* * *

**A/N:** WOOHOO! Finally inspiration hits for my all-time favorite Narnian (besides Aslan, of course)! I figured that if Tirian got to share his thoughts in _Your Servant is Calling,_ Jewel should get a bit of spotlight himself. I came across the above passage today, which pressed the trigger. And yes, for those who might be asking, I do consider Jewel's death a possibility, though not a certainty. For he is included among "all those whom they had thought dead" that come through the stable door, in the company of those such as Roonwit and the Horses shot by the dwarfs. We know he was fighting furiously before Tirian reached the door himself, but after that, we don't know, so this is my take. 


End file.
